


往生咒

by shunziqing



Category: Being Human (UK), Strike Back, The Almighty Johnsons, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Chinese, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitchell并非有意在等待，他想他只是没有别的事可做。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

死亡只不过是开始。

——不，等一等。让我们重新开始：

死亡从不宽恕。它强取豪夺，绝不给与，只是获取，获取，获取你的一切。

对Mitchell来说，他的死亡——我是说，*这一次*死亡——并不短暂，而是永恒。

*

“所以，那究竟是什么感觉？”George曾经问他。当时他俩赖在沙发里，一边吃薯片一边看动画片。

“就像在看一部你自己演的电影，”Mitchell刚刚打了一个盹，浑身没骨头似的窝在沙发的一角，“你知道全部剧情，发生了什么，和所有感觉，只除了你不记得自己什么时候拍过这个电影，那也不是真的*你*。”他耸耸肩，“感觉很奇怪。”

事实上，并不完全是那样，但那是他们唯一一次谈论这个问题。

*

死亡可以变得颇具教育意味。当你死去的时候，你会看到一些东西，那些仍在三界中的生物永远无法看到的东西。

Mitchell问过别人，别的刚刚被转变的吸血鬼，问他们是否看到什么，另一段人生，另一个世界，奇怪的带有龙、精灵、巫师和矮人的世界。没人看到他所看到的，所以他猜要么每个人看到的都不同，要么就是他格外特殊。

时间不起作用。它们并不会像记忆一样慢慢褪色。一百年后，走在街上的他偶尔仍会觉得头顶的天空让自己过于暴露，他仍会从充满黄金、火焰和灰烬的梦中醒来，一声战场的呐喊堵在喉中，手指蜷曲，渴望着一把剑或者弓。

所以，就像他说的，那不是真的你，但那也并不是其他任何人。

顺便一提，他从未去寻找过什么人，因为他知道那不可能。他也没等待过什么人，起码不是有意的，但又不是说他有别的什么事可做。

*

事后回想，Mitchell除了命运二字之外想不到其他任何解释。

他不太清楚自己在哪，有时他会在夜里出去游荡，符合他的身份不是么？深夜的伦敦街头其实可以颇为光怪陆离，如果你知道往什么地方看的话。

那是在某个酒吧的后巷，Mitchell的听力让他能清晰地分辨出那些再熟悉不过的细小声响，闷哼声，低咒声，拳头击打骨肉的声音。他应该束手旁观，但话又说回来，他和George就是这样认识的。

四对一，并不是什么公平的打斗，不过和George那次不同，起码这回参与者都是人类，另外一个不同之处是，弱势的那一方实际上并未完全处于下风。直到那人左肩猛地挨了一拳。他踉跄一下，难以抑制自己对疼痛的反应。他发出一声低吼，其中恼怒的成分盖过了疼痛，就好像身体上的弱点对他而言是种背叛，并且带着一丝极难察觉的苦涩。

这声音让Mitchell颈后的汗毛直立，如果不是已经死了一百年，他想他浑身的血液大概也会沸腾发烫。那是让他赔上性命也想要阻止出现的声音。

赶走那几个半醉的蠢货并不用费什么劲，难的地方在这里：

Mitchell眼前的男人半弓着身子，抹掉嘴角的血迹。他头发半长，只将将遮住颧骨，下巴光洁。但当他抬起头往这边看过来时，那双晶亮透彻的眼珠抹去了一切疑问。

“我的天啊，我的天啊，我的天啊。”他咽回舌尖的那个称呼，伸手去抓对方的大衣领子，半期待着会摸到厚重的皮毛。

Th——*那人*微微皱了皱眉：“你看，小伙子，多谢你的援手，但我本来也可以搞定的。”

Mitchell发出一声尖锐地笑声——若不是忙着紧盯对方不放，他大概能抽空意识到自己的表情一定很诡异，“哦，有些事永远不会变，不是么？”

“抱歉，你说什——”

“你没有胡子看起来实在太奇怪了。”Mitchell凑近他面前，一边端详一边说。

眉间的皱褶加深，‘那人’脸上露出了几乎和Mitchell记忆力一模一样的‘我不认可’的家长脸：“……你在嗨吗？”他质问，然后摇了摇头，“听着，我很感激这一切，真的，但你最好回家去，还有别再嗑药了，知道吗？”

哦没错，有些事真的*完全*没变。


	2. Chapter 2

*

 

John Porter是个无家之人。

一切似乎都注定会发生，从七年前的那一刻起，就像在金属上刻下的铭文一样清晰显眼。  
他找不到路，在原地转圈圈，无论如何努力都无法释然。荣耀、责任，和战友们的性命压在他肩膀上，几乎要把他压得躬身。他老婆离开他，女儿不和他讲话，但所有这些痛苦都及不上墓碑上的那几个名字、及不上眼瞧着病床上战友的生命日渐消逝的感受。

John Porter是个无家之人。他的家早在七年前就失去了。

 

*

 

Porter能感觉出自己后面跟了条‘尾巴’。他就是知道这种事，就像他知道一支装满弹夹的SIG P226在手中的精确重量，知道如何在奔跑中准确射中目标额头一样。  
他向来相信自己的直觉。现在，他的直觉并没有亮起红灯。  
所以在快到公寓的时候，他突然斜走两步，装出不胜酒力的踉跄，往旁边倒去——  
下一秒，就有人在他身边，抓着他的肩膀扶住他。  
那只手力气大到几乎疼痛，于是Porter想都没想就反擒住那人手腕，勾着他脖子要把他掼在地上。  
被抓住的年轻人却像活鱼一样，身体一挣就脱出了他的掌控。

“哦嘿，嘿，嘿。”头发卷卷的年轻人退到安全距离外，举起双手，作出乖乖投降的姿势，胸前门户大开。  
对方毫无防备的姿态让Porter稍微放松警惕。他皱起眉，认出了眼前的人：“你想干嘛？”他粗声问。  
“只是想确保你安全到家。”青年踮踮脚尖，瞪大的眼睛里带着急切和某种莫名的雀跃，像只热切地想要取悦主人的小狗崽。他向前倾身凑过来，抽了抽鼻子，然后被Porter身上的酒气熏得呛了一小下，“你酒喝得太多，”他说，“对一个人类来讲。”  
Porter没心情对付嗑药嗑嗨了胡言乱语的失足青年，“走开，别跟着我。”他转身前丢下一句，“我这里没有你想要的东西。”  
“你怎么知道？”声音锲而不舍地从他身后传来。

如何摆脱粘着你不放的牛皮糖？有两个选择，无视之，或者将之胖揍一顿。  
在经历了“你叫什么？”“嘿，你真的什么都不记得是吗？”“你的肩膀怎么回事？”等等等等的狂轰滥炸以后，Porter此刻非常倾向于使用第二个方法。  
他转身，捉住对方的衣领，另一只手还没抬起来，就见眼前的人立马缩脖闭眼。那不像是面对虐待的应激反应，而更像是恶作剧被家长抓住等待责罚的样子。  
Porter并没心软，真的，一点儿也没有。但是，他*确实*是一个父亲。

“回家去。”他叹了口气，向后轻轻一推，松开手，“或者随便什么地方，你就没别处可去了吗？”  
这句话显然是错误的选择，因为年轻人脸上露出的表情让他把后面那“而且我没兴趣花钱买屁股操”半句话咽回了肚里。

青年眼中一闪而过的强烈情感——渴望、悲伤和似乎极深远的痛苦，让Porter完全哑口无言。

 

*

 

事后回想，那也许和他为人家长的本质有关，也许和他对毛茸茸的东西没辙有关，也许他就只是太寂寞，但在内心深处，他隐隐觉得似乎还有种更深层的原因，隐蔽在他无法触及的角落里。

无论如何，当一头深色卷发的年轻人说：“嘿，我可救了你一命！交个朋友吧。”的时候，他微微挑起了嘴角。  
“那可算不上什么性命之忧。”他回应。  
然后年轻人伸出一只带着无指手套的手，说：“Mitchell，为您效劳。”

 

*

 

那晚Porter做了一个梦，梦的内容在醒来后就立刻变得模糊不清，但他依稀觉得愤怒、恐惧和悲伤，喉咙后面有股鲜血的味道。他看进什么人的双眼，然后怒吼，手中带着武器熟悉的重量。

那双眼睛，奇异地，让他想起了Mitchell。

 

*


	3. Chapter 3

*

 

是什么使你成为你？  
记忆？如果你不记得怎么办？如果你记得别人的记忆又该怎么办？你是否自动成为另一个人？

Mitchell关于Kili的记忆并不是零散的碎片，它绵延不断，从那天他睁开眼睛，发现自己被人笨拙地抱在胸前，开心地笑着捉住眼前一根金色的发辫，直到最后那一日，半躺在Thorin怀里，满手都是鲜血，满手都是，滑腻得让他拿不住自己的弓——在这之间的每一天，他都记得清清楚楚。

因为毕竟人们都说，矮人们从不遗忘。

 

*

 

“其实仔细想想挺讽刺的，真的。”Mitchell坐在厨房里，不自觉地撅了撅嘴，“上辈子不是人，这辈子也不是。”  
Annie转过身：“哦，Mitchell——”她拖长声音，用那种‘如果我有身体一定会使劲拥抱你’的语调说，往他手里塞了一个杯子。  
“不过话说回来，如果我没被转变就见不着舅舅了！”他又开心起来，举杯到嘴边喝了一口——然后噗地又吐回杯子里，“这是什么东西？！你知道我不喝茶。”  
Annie做出个你好恶心的表情，瞪了他一眼：“这是洋甘菊，能让你开心起来。”她把杯子拿回来，茶倒掉，重新开始泡咖啡。  
“我早就死了，Annie，”Mitchell皱起脸，“而且我不喜欢茶。”他把胳膊肘撑在桌子上，托着脸颊，慢悠悠地说，“而且……我现在挺开心的。”

如果Annie此时回头看的话，她就一定能看到Mitchell眼中亮起的光彩。

 

*

 

Porter和Mitchell之间发展出了一种奇特的友谊。  
每周都有那么一两晚，Mitchell会在下班后买上半打啤酒，来到Porter家，收起长腿把自己挤进吱吱作响的旧沙发里，看上一场球赛。与此同时，Porter通常会坐在床上擦枪，或者努力把尽可能多的食物塞进Mitchell嘴里。

Mitchell在年长男人把一盘三明治放在自己面前时发出一声哀叫：“哦，别这样！”  
Porter盯了他一眼。那眼神熟悉得让Mitchell觉得被人突然攥住了心脏，他深吸一口气，露出最具威慑力的小狗眼，恳求道：“我不需要吃那么多东西——哦，不，不，别那么看着我，我没嗑药，早就戒了，发誓。”  
“那就把它吃掉，”Porter说，他打开壁橱，犹豫了一会儿，没有拿出里面那瓶威士忌，反而从冰箱里拿了一瓶Mitchell带的啤酒，“我从没见你吃过东西。”  
*那是因为我宁愿吃你。*Mitchell阴暗地想，不过在这种情形下，最好还是不要告诉Porter自己是什么的好。  
内心深处，他明白这实际上是Porter一种表达关爱的方式，而且并非全然陌生。  
于是他只好乖乖拿起面前的食物塞进嘴里。

 

所以，没错，这是一种奇特的友谊，它不是基于金钱或者情欲之上的，甚至不是基于长时间的相处之上，但他们在彼此之间找到了某种平衡。

Porter喝酒喝得渐渐少了，他的怒气慢慢平和下去——并未全部消散，也许在他找出真相前都不可能消散，但确实平和了许多；Mitchell也不再觉得自己是条游魂，好像多年后终于找到了一个坚实的落脚之处、一个藏身的洞穴。

 

*

 

直到那一天。

Mitchell还没进门就隐隐闻到一股酒气，他皱了皱眉，拿自己死皮赖脸要来的备用钥匙打开门。  
Porter狭小的公寓里没开灯，只有电视幽幽地亮着，新闻里又在循环女记者被绑架的消息。乍看下，屋里空无一人，但Mitchell能听见呼吸声，能闻见细微的血腥气。他往里走了几步，然后就在沙发背面发现了醉得不省人事的Porter。后者坐在地上，指关节上血迹斑斑，显然是‘出去’过了。

吸血鬼略带恼火地呼出一口气，弯下身想把地上的男人拽到床上去，只不过手指刚摸到对方肩膀就被牢牢抓住——  
“哦嘿，是我，是我。”不自觉地出声安慰，将一只手滑到对方颈后。  
Porter睁开眼看向他，然后，露出了一个甚至可称得上开心的微笑。

Mitchell完完全全僵在了原地。

那不是Porter。他的大脑在反反复复地循环着这一句话。那不是John Porter，SAS老兵，带着一个坏肩膀和满腔苦涩的怒火，那是——  
“……舅舅？”Mitchell用极小的声音问道，好像怕太大声就会打破魔咒。  
“好孩子。”Porter——还是该叫他Thorin？谁知道该怎么称呼昙花一现的鬼魂？——抬手拍了拍Mitchell的脸颊，他声音含糊，看上去有些恍惚，动作像是在水下一样缓慢，“你兄弟哪儿去了？”他问。  
Mitchell咽下喉咙里的肿块，眼眶火辣辣地，“在Mahal的殿堂里吧，那个混蛋。”他说，绝望地想要抓住这转瞬即逝的一刻。  
夜静的出奇，除了电视的声音以外，所有邻居都瞬间安静下来。Porter眨眨眼，发出一声长长的哼鸣，意识重新被酒意吞噬。留下Mitchell一人跪在他身边，呼吸急促得好像刚刚跑完百米一样。

 

*

 

Thorin Oakenshield已死。

并非因年老而寿尽，山下之王没能活过那场战役。Mitchell虽未目睹，却心知肚明。  
Thorin Oakenshield已死，而Mitchell清楚地知道躺在他面前的这个男人并不是Thorin。  
只不过有时命运不断重复自己的方式让人难以分辨。

“这次你的执念又是什么？”他轻轻地问。  
光亮从窗外照进来，在Porter脸上留下熟悉的阴影。  
也许他们只是太固执，那种本能对归属的渴求，那种无法放手的执迷，如此深埋，让他们难以改变。

Mitchell坐在床边，抹了抹眼睛，伸手拨开Porter额前的头发。他清清嗓子，还带着点儿鼻音地，哼唱起了那首古老的歌谣。

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *那歌谣是啥大家懂的


	4. Chapter 4

*

“你要去哪儿？”

这句话突兀地悬在半空中，Mitchell在身后关上房门，目光自始至终都没离开床上的行李袋。  
Porter突然发现自己一直都在担心这会发生，简直就像旧日时光，只除了Diane虽然怨恨又不情愿，但她懂得，懂得他必须去的理由，而Mitchell不懂，他怎可能懂。起码直到看清楚对方脸上的表情以前他都这么认为。  
“得离开几天。”Porter简短地答道。  
Mitchell紧紧抿着嘴唇。年轻人脸上鲜少露出这么正经的表情，好像他在强忍怒火：“他们要召你回去，是不是？”那不是一个问句。  
Porter转开头，没有回答，不能回答。  
他不需要回答， 因为Mitchell径直说下去：“老天，去他们的，你已经退伍七年了，你肩膀里有一个该死的弹片！他们不能就这样叫你回去，你不再是军人了！”  
“我永远都是军人——”Porter沉声道。  
“哦，闭嘴，别给我来这套，”Mitchell脸上带着种与他年龄不符的沧桑和疲倦，“我知道这是怎么回事——”  
“没错，你是该知道，”Porter打断他的话，怒气渐渐腾上来，“不，别，别否认，我能从你眼里看出来，你也当过兵。”

年轻人突然顿住，眼神变得深远：“但，那是太久太久以前的事……”他轻声道，“你不明白——”  
“那就*告诉*我！”怒火擒住了Porter，让他伸手抓住年轻人的肩膀，轻轻摇晃，“你究竟为什么在这儿？！嗯？你在我身上看到的是谁？”Porter不是傻瓜，正相反，他知道有时当Mitchell望着自己，他看到的并不是John Porter，而是别的什么人。  
“我不*想*把你看成他！”那明显是谎话，但Mitchell挣脱开来，拿带着手套的手掌抵住眼睛，语气里带着挫败和愤怒，“但这种事老是发生，简直就是历史重演！你这操他妈该死的固执和骄傲早晚会害死你！”  
Porter不知道该说什么，Mitchell总是说些莫名其妙的话，每一次Porter都不知道如何应对：“你想要什么？”他疲惫地问。  
“……我想要你开心地*活*着。”

Porter看着眼前的年轻人，后者仰着头，眼中带着太多复杂的情感，让他根本不想去解读，但那眼神，他意识到，并未透过他在看向别的什么人。

他倾身向前，吻住了Mitchell的嘴唇。

那不是什么温柔的吻。原始又野蛮。Mitchell发出一声被掐在喉咙里的哽咽。  
“这是你想要的么？”他们分开后，Porter贴着年轻人的嘴唇说。  
“不。”Mitchell答，伸手攥住了他的领口，“但是管它呢。”然后就整个贴上来，再次亲住了对方的嘴唇。

 

*

 

欲望。对于Porter来说从来都不是什么陌生的东西。

杀戮、金钱和性。  
这是一场永恒的争斗，Porter试图在其中保持上风，可当你怀里抱着一个热情狂野的Mitchell的时候，就很难维持任何一项原则。

 

*

 

这和普通的一夜情不同。虽然Mitchell完全是Porter会选的类型——聪明、大胆、热情。  
这并不是在酒吧或是军营遇到某个热情主动的黑发女郎，在愉快地共度一夜之后，第二天分道扬镳的故事。  
这感觉起来远比那亲密许多。

Mitchell身上带有某种难以言说的特质，Porter还琢磨不清楚，但那就在他偶尔看过来的眼神里——遥远又充满期盼，让他曾以为自己是别的什么人的替身，但那更像是他在Porter身上寻找某种征兆、某种证明；在他给他的微笑里，更私密，几乎带着一点点羞怯；在他亲吻时急切而顺从地为他开启的双唇中。所有这一切都让Porter觉得*理所当然*，他在长期的训练中筑起的高墙轻易地就对年轻人敞开，但与此同时又让他觉得紧绷，胸腔中的某处隐隐作痛。  
他吻吮着Mitchell的嘴唇，向后推搡着直到他们倒进床里。Mitchell勾着他的脖子，在他的抚摸下弓起身体，喉咙里发出细小的，听起来几乎有些绝望的声音。  
这感觉简直太过亲昵，好像他想就这样径直爬进自己的皮肤里安家落户。Porter短暂地中断亲吻，拨开年轻人的仔裤纽扣，直接把手伸进去握住。Mitchell扬起头，发出一声长长的呻吟。

“见鬼见鬼见鬼，”Mitchell几乎毫无意识地胡乱吐出，然后扭动着摆脱掉了大部分衣物，“你有没有——”  
Porter直起身，扯掉自己身上的T恤，刚从抽屉里拿出所需物品就被一把拽了回去。  
“不用太仔细。”Mitchell在他耳边说，吐气湿润。赤裸的肌肤相接。  
“你很凉。”Porter把脸埋在对方颈窝里道。  
“那就让我暖和起来。”Mitchell不耐烦地拱起胯部。  
要不是Porter忙着脱掉自己剩下的衣服，他一定会嘲笑这俗不可耐的对话。

 

*

 

关于Mitchell，事实是，他*真的*长得非常好看，他自己对此清清楚楚，并且没有丝毫羞耻。

“我说、不用、太、仔细。”  
下一秒，两人就位置颠倒。Porter突然发现有一个赤裸的Mitchell跨坐在自己身上。很少有人能这样摆弄他，但着年轻人似乎总是能让他措手不及。  
Mitchell嘴唇殷红，好像沾了血一样。他一手撑在Porter胸前，一手到身后握住Porter的硬挺。  
“等等，你还——”Porter猛地出手抓住他精瘦的腰想阻止他，却被胸前那只手狠狠摁住。  
“闭嘴。”他说，然后缓慢而坚定地一坐到底。

Porter闷哼一声，攥在对方胯骨上的手指用力到足以留下淤青。Mitchell仰着头，胸膛起伏，没等两人都适应就开始摇动起身体。急切得近乎绝望，好像怕慢了就会失去一切，而Porter必须得采取行动。  
他撑起身子，握住年轻人撑在自己胸前的手——心不在焉地留意到，就算浑身一丝不挂，他也还是戴着那双要命的露指手套——向前拉，Mitchell低头看他，头发卷卷地堆在脸颊旁边，那双褐色的眼睛里带着太多他无法理解的情感。然后，似乎在Porter脸上找到了想要的东西，他不再坚持，像被突然抽掉了骨头一样，顺从地靠过来。  
他们亲吻。Porter试探着向上顶动一下，从Mitchell喉咙里逼出一个声响。

感觉很奇怪。Mitchell的态度在凶狠和甜蜜之间来回转换，就像是和两个截然不同的人在做爱。不过最终，他们还是在彼此之间找到了平衡和某种共同韵律。

 

*

 

John Porter的人生可以被粗暴地一分为二，前半部分是‘那次’任务之前，后半部分是‘那次’任务之后。‘那次’任务就像一道分水岭，将他的生活划为泾渭分明的两端。Porter不是那种会质疑自己的人，但在他的后半部分人生中，‘质疑’是一种经常性的存在：他在心中排演过每一种可能性，计算过每一种结果，但最终还是一无所获。  
所以当他看到电视上的新闻的时候，他知道他绝不能放过这次找出真相的机会。他对此坚信不疑。

而现在，当他将自己深深埋入怀里这具年轻的身体里的时候，当他看着Mitchell带着伤痛望向他的眼神的时候，他明白了第二件确信无疑地事：John Mitchell懂得。他明白他必须去的理由，不一定开心——好吧，是气得要命，但他真的懂得。

还有，这并不仅仅是一场性爱。

 

*

 

他们都濒临高潮。

Mitchell浑身紧绷，呼吸凌乱。他重新撑起上身，摆动腰部，配合着Porter的动作，但他的目光从没有离开Porter的。  
突发奇想一般，Porter扒掉了Mitchell右手上的露指手套，然后吻吮他暴露的掌心。

这成了最后一根稻草。Mitchell惊讶的呻吟出声，猛地绞紧内部，将他们两个都带过巅峰。

 

*


End file.
